Nakuru and the Hiiragizawa Household on a Friday
by Princess of Altea-170
Summary: It is a nice Friday, until Nakuru starts plotting againist her Master and Suppi-chan , that friday night Eriol has planned a sleepover with most of the Cardcaptor Sakura gang what has Nakuru planned and why is Sakura involved?
1. Default Chapter

Nakuru Akizuki and the Hiiragizawa Household On A Friday Evening

By: Princess of Altea-170

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and I never will

Nakuru Akizuki was a16-year old girl; well kinda you see she is really genderless and was a Moon Guardian to Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa was the great Reincarnation of Clow Reed and well he right now was sitting in the Throne of Evil.

Nakuru was in the kitchen making cookies for tea and well she was baking she was plotting what to do tonight cause it was a Friday night and it was the time for scary movies and popcorn and maybe stuff Suppi with sugar, anyway tonight some of Eriol's friends were coming over for a sleepover they were, Sakura, Kero, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Yue or Yukito.

"What should I do tonight?" she asked herself "why don't you watch scary movies with everyone else and see if there that scary" ' ok Suppi, you have great ideas, aren't you going to watch to?" "Yes" " oh yay this is going to good" "why is it Ruby Moon?" "Cause if you get scared, Tomoyo-chan will have got it on tape " "oh " "anyway am going to see what Eriol-sama is doing bye" at the time Suppi flew off to find Eriol-kun "hello Spinal, how may I help you?" "Oh that's ok master it's just that Ruby Moon is plotting against me again" "oh is she well what is it that she is going to do you this time?" umm that's the thing I don't know master" "oh" well they sat there in silence Nakuru had been listening into the conversation "hee hee they don't know what the surprise is going to be that will doom them this Friday night "

LATER 

Sakura and the gang had been walking to Eriol's house when Nakuru jumped out of the bushes "Konnichi wa Minna-san" "Konnichi WA Nakuru-chan" they replied "Nakuru what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be at home with Eriol?" "Umm well I said that I come meet you out here" "oh ok than" so Nakuru and the rest walked the rest of the way back to Hiiragizawa Manor.

When they got there saw a mad Eriol "Nakuru did I give you permission to leave this MANOR!" "Eek, no..Oo Eriol-sama" "ok than why did you!" "Ahh I went to pick up the gang" points to Sakura and them, Eriol looks at them and calm's down "oh ok ""good evening everyone" ' Hi Eriol" "Nakuru I'll talk to you later" " ok ". Eriol than invited everyone else in and prepared for the rest of the night. Well first he showed them to there rooms and told them to get into their PJ's, if they wanted and come downstairs into the living room to see what movie there were going to watch.

Sakura was with Tomoyo in Tomoyo's room while she was gushing all about how kawaii Sakura looked in her PJ's, she had loose pants that were light pink and had sparkling cherry blossoms on them. Her top was darker pink and had a cherry blossom in the middle, oh and it was a tank top. " Tomoyo-chan is this nesserary?" "Of course Sakura-chan, Li-kun will be head over heels for you" "umm..." sweatdrop.

Meanwhile with Nakuru and Suppi 

'Nakuru, what movies did you rent?" "You'll love them Suppi-chan -" ' I asked, what movies did you get Ruby Moon!" "I got 4 movies" "you got almost all zombies movies!" "Yeah isn't it great?" while Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon were yelling at each other about the movies, Eriol appeared out of nowhere, "Silence!!!!!" Spinal and Ruby stopped yelling at once"what are you yelling about this time?" "Master, ruby rented all zombie movies, well except one!" "Which one?" .....

Princess of Altea-170- hi, gomen I cut it short but if you want to know what happens please review and ill put up chapter two Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess of Altea170- Hi everyone I know I said that I would update this story a long while ago but I got really bad writer's block and well I didn't know how to continue this story, but just recently I got an idea for it, it's really bad in my opinion and not very exciting or anything but it's the best I could come up with right now sorry. I hope you still enjoy it though

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura in any way at all

Nakuru and the Hiiragizawa household on a Friday

By: Princess of Altea-170

Chapter 2: What's the movie and Nakuru Plan

Well Nakuru and Spinal were fighting over like nothing, Sakura and the others were all upstairs looking for Kero who had disappeared

" Syaoran-kun do you think a ghost got Kero-chan?" Sakura mumbled

" No I don't think so Saku-chan, besides I don't think anything haunts Hiiragizawa he's the worse, I would think that any ghost would be afraid of him" points out Syaoran

" Ok but what did happen to Kero-chan than?"

Meanwhile Kero had been hiding in the old Library waiting for Nakuru to come up with Spinal Sun to follow through with Nakuru's evil plan that they were planning for like a week now and well it was like the best plan ever. Well that's what the Clow guardian's thought and after a long while they finally came and the so called meeting started

" So Nakuru when and how do we put this evil plan into action?" asked an excited Kero

" Well First we have to get the rest of the people downstairs together in one room and than we have to use magic and scare them all" she replied

" Ruby Moon that is the most stupidest plan I have ever heard come from your mouth and besides we just got away from Master, if you had said what you were going to we would have been given the glare" said Spinal

" Glare? What glare?" asked Kero

" Oh you mean the famous Clow-sama's Glare?" asked Yue, who had just popped up

" Yes that one Yue " Spinal answered

" Huh glare I never heard of it why won't someone tell me!" yelled Kero

"Shhhhhhh! They hear you," whispered everyone

" Sorry "

" Anyway it's doesn't matter lets go and start the plan" whispered Spinal

"Right!" cheered everyone

Back with Sakura and others

Everyone had gone to the upstairs library to check if Kero was there but they had no luck. So far it had been two hours since he had disappeared and it made Sakura more paranoid by the minute, she keep telling Syaoran that they were ghosts in the house but Eriol had said that they weren't any, like Syaoran had said earlier ghosts were too scared of Hiiragizawa, and all Eriol did was smile like always. Tomoyo was having a blast taping all of this action or that's what she thought, everyone else just sweat dropped well trying to ignore her yells of kawaii every two seconds. After searching the library for a while they decided to leave and go somewhere else when.

The Door slammed from a gust of wind that appeared out of nowhere, the lights went off, lighting flashed, and you could hear a loud yell of

"Hooooeeeeeee!"

" Sakura are you alright?" asked Tomoyo

" …"

"Sakura?"

"…"

The lights came on again and Sakura had disappeared, everyone panicked and there were yells of …

" Ghost!"

" We're all going to die!"

" I can't see my nose?"

"SAKURA!"

"Sakura-chan?"

" Hey is that blood on the wall?"

Everyone had turned and sure enough Eriol had been right once again everyone was running around screaming, the writing said

" DO YOU WANT TO DIE? OH AND DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE GLARE IS?"

Well everyone was being crazy, Eriol looked more closely at the note and thought that one, no one could get into the manor without him knowing first, two the clow guardians were all missing, three, Sakura isn't easy to kidnap without magic, and what was with that glare thing?

" Hey everyone I think we have a prank on our hands…."

"What! do you think they got Sakura-chan?"

" Well yes and well I think she is in trouble too..."

" …"

"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran

Princess of Altea-170- who is the master mind of it all and what's up with glare thing? Well until the next time please Review.


End file.
